houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Dominion of Royal Houses /AKA Dominion For the main article see: Dominion One of the main Factions, the Dominion is a semi-feudal society comprised of hundreds of nation states known as Houses. Anyone from any species can become the leader of a House in the Dominion provided they are of Noble blood. Dro'all and Humans are the only two species of note in Dominion space with Humans making up a small minority controlling five Houses. Each of the Houses fight for control of worlds, resources and political influence in the hope of becoming one of the seven Great Houses, subservient only to the Ruling House. All of this is referred to as The Great Game by the nobility. Minor Houses are routinely being lost through conquest or mergers with other Houses, while new ones are created by the Ruling House and other Major Houses to keep the total number effectively unchanged. All of this internal conflict makes the Dominion the least stable Faction, but one that can rapidly bring overwhelming numbers to bear against outsiders. Something the other Factions know all too well from attempts at meddling with the affairs of the Houses. Terran Alliance of Confederated Systems /AKA Terran Alliance For the main article see: Terran Alliance Following the disastrous 2107 Incident in which a Kavarian starship crashed on Earth, humanity spread out across the stars. Using technology reverse engineered from one of the most advanced Kavarian starships of the time period humans were given a significant hand up. Following the first Human-Kavarian War (2270's-2310's) and later First Contact with the Rovinar and Dominion the human systems of government went through reforms becoming the Terran Alliance. It wasnt until the dawn of twenty eighth century that human technology fully caught up with other Factions, but their rate of advancement has continued into the present. Following the Terran civil war they poured more resources into gaining a decisive tech advantage to make up for their manpower and ship building shortage. Even after the Faction Wars with their fleet numbers rebuilt they do everything possible to maintain their advantage. Rovinar Federated Assembly / AKA Rovinar Assembly, Rovinar Federation For the main article see: Rovinar Federated Assembly Kavarian (2nd) Imperium For the main article see: Kavarian Imperium (Hune) Republic For the main article see: Republic A near human species the Hune make up close to the entirety of the Republics’ population having long ago crowded out all others in their cluster. Partially as a result of this expansion, Hume society is characterized by a strong feeling of xenophobia towards other species. Those working beyond the borders of the Republic for long periods will either adapt or learn to hide it. The Hune are well known to have made extensive use of genetic engineering several thousand years ago and maintain government approved breeding programs even today. Medical researchers from other species and Factions believe the modern programs are intended -and may even be necessary- for them to maintain genetic diversity. Hune can survive a wider range of atmospheric conditions than humans and Dro'all can, almost as much as the Kavarians. Nearly all of them tend towards the higher end of human speed, strength and intelligence capability, though not all. However, exceptionally talented or well trained humans can still outclass them. They are often referred to as 'elves' by Terran civilians because of their pointed ears and other physical differences. It has been suggested that they may have borrowed elements of Shallan DNA, though this seems unlikely and the Republic has flatly denied it. Krath Union For the main article see: Krath Union Shallan Federation For the main article see: Shallan Federation The last near-human species, the Shallans are a blue skinned race that shares a startling number of similarities with Humans and Hune. Aside from a few exceptions, they tend towards being twenty-five percent shorter than the average Human height, yet with a significantly quicker reaction time. However, this range of similarities ends when the facial features of the Shallans are taken into account. Their eyes are noticeably different to those of Humans, and the Shallans also possess natural night vision, better than that of any other Factions species. They cannot see in as wide a spectrum as some Dro'all can though. The Shallans were the last of the Major Factions to gain spaceflight capability. Pandora Cluster Combined Government /AKA PCCG For the main article see: PCCG Pirate Warlords /AKA South Reach League For the main article see: South Reach League Norune Cooperative For the main article see: Norune (Faction) or Norune Cooperative Neeran /AKA Neeran Isolationists For the main article see: Neeran (Faction) Neeran Empire /AKA Rogue Neeran For the main article see: Neeran (Empire) Minor Factions -Kythera- An advanced machine race that opposes the Neeran and seem to be interested in uploading select (organic) individuals into new bodies. Player suggested species name: Theran (This may be a bad idea given that the Theran family are major players in the Republic and it may lead to confusion.) Factions Links, add to above Dominion (AKA Dominion of the Royal Houses, Dominion of Aligned Houses) Terran Alliance (AKA Terran Alliance of Confederated Systems) Kavarian Imperium (Hune) Republic Krath Union Shallan Federation Pandora Cluster Combined Government (PCCG) Warlords / South Reach League Neeran Neeran Empire Minor Factions Norune "Watchers" Defunct Kavarian Union Category:Factions Category:Dominion of Royal Houses